Dear Deer Children
'''Dear Deer Children '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Stone Featuring * Poachy * Kendall * Flippy Appearances * Nutty Plot Stone watches outside his window as a forest sprouts with life. The calm feeling is cut short at the sound of gun fire. Stone is startled and angry at the same time, rushing out of his home to seek hurt animals. As Poachy drives away in his pick-up truck, Stone only sees two lonely fawns. He figures that the fawns' parents were shot and, with the deer unable to fend for themselves, decides to adopt them. The fawns are brought into Stone's house, where he begins teaching them about peace. But he quickly learns why wild animals shouldn't be let inside, as the youngsters make a wreck of his living room. One fawn eats his curtains and another drinks out of his goldfish's bowl. He tries to have the two fawn live out in his backyard, but they get scared of the neighbour's dog, thinking it was a wolf. Stone sees he has no choice but to let someone else take them off his hands. Stone goes to the nearest house he can find and asks the owner, Flippy, if he'd like to raise one of the fawns. Flippy answers yes, putting one of his dog tags over a fawn's neck. He brings it inside, giving Stone a quick glimpse at all the war memorabilia around Flippy's living room. He thinks about sending the other fawn to a more appropriate home. Kendall opens her door to find the other fawn in a basket like an abandoned baby. She gladly takes it inside as Stone, in hiding, makes a fist pump. Kendall fits the fawn with one of her signature red shirts and lets it roam around. Unfortunately, it breaks many of her possessions, including a flower pot. Kendall attempts to stop the deer by holding its legs still, only to be kicked in the face several times. Eventually, Kendall sends the fawn to Stone's house. Out of options, Stone decides to train the little fawn, and as it grows older with time, it becomes tame. One day, the deer looks through the window to see what is happening next door. Poachy has moved in and is mounting deer heads over his fireplace. The deer gets angry and bursts out of Stone's house to avenge its parents. Poachy is confronted by the deer in what may turn into a violent fight, but Stone gets in the way and tells the deer about peace, reminding it about his peace lessons, getting the animal to stop. Poachy seeks his opportunity and pulls out a shotgun, when the other deer bursts through the walls and, with an evil laugh, kicks him into the fireplace. It seems that Flippy was a bad example for the little tyke. Now that the deer are grown up, Stone releases them back to the wild. Just then their parents come out of the bush and Stone realizes they weren't killed after all. But now he is puzzled about what Poachy shot back then. Meanwhile, a somewhat flipped-out Flippy roasts marshmallows over Poachy's carcass. Kendall is also there rummaging through his stuff, finding a photo of Poachy missing his aim of the deer family and instead shooting down a tree. Later, Nutty unwittingly shares his home with a group of squirrels that came from the fallen tree, and Kendall appears to be the one who brought them here. Deaths # Poachy is burnt in his fireplace. Injuries # Kendall is kicked in the face by a fawn. Trivia * The episode was originally titled "Adopt-a-Fawn". * Poachy was supposed to have killed the fawns' parents, but the writer thought that would be too sad. fawn1.png|It's Bambi all over again *sniff* fawn3.png|This is probably like a human having a chimpanzee in their home - close blood Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death